What am I thinking?
by NoNameAnimeLover
Summary: When a mysterious man who looks just like Kira's best friend shows up, her whole world turns upside down. VergilxOC. Rated T for swearing. Possible/maybe could change later on.
1. Chapter 1

Chapter 1

Kira jumped back from the hoards of demons that erupted from the ground. She took Trinity out of its seethe and slashed as the first wave of them came crashing towards her. "Shit," she whispered as they blew up into two other demons as she sliced them. So, Kira took Amor and Lust out of her thigh holsters and whipped them around in her hands until they were pointed at the demon that was coming towards her at the moment. That seemed to get rid of them for the time being.

Spinning her guns on her fingers again, Kira put them back in the gun holsters on her leg. She wiped the sweat that had come up on her forehead and looked at the dust that used to be demons. "You seemed to handle that fairly well," a man said behind her.

Figuring it was her best friend, Dante, Kira turned around with her arms crossed and smirking. "Yes. Well. It's easy when you're good at something," said the demon huntress. She stopped dead in her tracks when she saw someone who looked exactly like Dante but wasn't him. He had his hair slicked back but it was naturally spiked in the back. He was clad in almost all blue. "Who are you?" Kira asked cautiously.

"Hasn't Dante told you? I hear you are very close."

"We are. You must be Vergil, Dante's twin. That he hates."

"That's me. Who are you?"

"Kira. Demon hunter."

"You don't find it ironic that you're best friend is half demon?"

"No. What I do find ironic, though, is that you're talking to me but you hate humans."

Vergil smirked. "Yes, well…" Vergil trailed off as he walked in a circle around Kira. "That's a nice sword," he said, taking it out.

"Trinity? She is pretty isn't she?" Kira said.

"It looks like mine."

Kira glanced at Vergil. "Yeah?"

Vergil nodded and stuck his hand out to his side. A long samurai sword came out of the ground into his hand. "Yamoto."

"It's gorgeous," Kira said as her eyes widened and she went towards Vergil.

As she walked towards him, Vergil's heart thumped slightly. I'm nervous, he thought. Why the hell am I nervous?

Kira smiled as she took his sword and examined it. Vergil noticed how much taller he was then her. At least a good foot and a half taller. Her straight red hair went down to her shoulders and her black clothes made her piercing blue eyes stand out. "I have to ask. Why are you being so kind to me?" Kira asked after she handed Yamoto back for Trinity.

"I just wanted to make a new acquaintance."

"That? Or a new ally?" Kira took Amor out of its holster and pointed it at Vergil. "I'll give you one chance. Do you really just want to get to Dante through me? So you can kill him?"

Vergil stared almost blankly at Kira, keeping his sword at his side. "You have a lot of mood swings," Vergil commented.

Kira raised an eyebrow. "I'm on my period. Now answer my question."

"I don't take orders from humans." Vergil stepped forward and put Yamoto against Kira's neck.

The demon huntress smirked. "Is that so?" Kira raised her leg to push his sword down and press it to the ground with her foot. She took out Trinity and stuck it on his chin. Kira smiled when she saw his reaction. "I've had a lot of training with Dante," she explained. "It's funny how alike your fighting styles are."

Vergil scoffed and pulled on his sword, making Kira fall to the ground. She flipped back onto her feet when she saw him coming towards her again. She clashed the oncoming Yamoto with Trinity over her head.

They stood like that for a moment, both struggling to push the other's sword back. Kira, panting, brought her right leg up and kicked Vergil in the stomach. He reared back letting Kira take Trinity down and roundhouse kick Vergil in cheek, making him collapse on his side.

He moved on to his back just as Kira came to step on his sword and other arm. She smirked down at him. "Looks like you're not so high and mighty now, are you?" she teased.

Vergil stared angrily at her for a moment but broke out into an amused smirk. "What?" Kira asked.

"You're the first person to ever beat me when I was at full strength. Not even Dante can do it. I'm impressed."

Kira was wary for a moment. "Thank you," she said cautiously.

"If you let me up I'll-"

"Kira! Hurry your ass up! I want to go home!" Dante called from outside.

"I'll be out in a second! Hold your damn horses! Jesus. Alright Vergil. I'm trusting you." Kira stepped off his arms and over to the side so he could get up.

Slowly coming to his feet, Vergil glanced at Kira. "Next time I see you, we must have a rematch," he said.

Kira raised an eyebrow. "You're seeing me again?"

The half demon nodded. "I want to. Come meet me Saturday."

Kira nodded slowly and crossed her arms, smiling slightly. "It's a date."

Vergil smiled slightly also. "A date," he repeated.

Kira nodded again and walked out, wondering what she had just done.


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter 2

Kira glanced at herself in the mirror as she started to walk out the door of her bedroom. Her short legs in her black shorts underneath a black button up t-shirt, her red hair pulled back into a pony-tail.

The girl nodded at herself then stepped out. She rolled her eyes when she saw Dante on top of his latest girlfriend on the couch, both of them topless. **Laura?**Kira thought. She nodded.

Dante smiled and leaned down to kiss the brunette as Kira walked down the stairs. She glanced at the woman who spotted the redhead and quickly covered her exposed chest. "I'm going out Dante," Kira said.

"Got a hot date?" the half devil teased.

"Something like that." Kira looked the other woman. "You and Laura have fun."

"My name is Lily!" the girl snapped.

Kira scrunched her freckled nose. "Are you sure? You look more like a Laura."

Lily glared at Kira who put her hands up in defense. "Anyway, goodbye Dante and _Lily_." Kira grabbed Trinity, Lust, and Amor on her way out the door. She put them in the right holsters and seethe and started walking towards the building where she had met Vergil.

The human stepped into the empty house and looked around. She squinted, glancing at the ceiling to make sure no demons were up there when something tapped her on the shoulder. Kira spun around and looked at Vergil. He had his arms crossed and looked to be scowling down at Kira. "Hello again," he greeted.

"Hi. How have you been?" Kira asked.

Vergil raised an eyebrow. "Fine. Are you ready?"

"For wh-"

Kira was interrupted as Vergil drew Yamoto with demon speed and sliced at her arm. The redheaded girl pulled away just at the right moment and smiled at Vergil who smirked back. Kira pulled out Trinity and touched Yamoto. She kept eye contact with Vergil as she slowly put her sword under his and pushed up. Vergil picked Yamoto up and swung at Kira's legs, making her jump and stagger backwards.

Kira put Trinity up to block the downward slice the Vergil did towards her. She spun and elbowed him in the stomach right away. Vergil barely winced and kicked Kira's feet out from under her, making her fall onto her back.

Kira's eyes widened as Vergil started to stab Yamoto down into her stomach. She moved exactly the right second, making Vergil's sword go into the soft floorboards. He tried to pull it out but it was obviously stuck. "Fuck!" he growled. Vergil glanced at Kira, who was still lying on the ground.

She smiled a cocky smile. "That's two for me, none for you," Kira said, standing.

Vergil scowled. "I was going easy on you," he said.

"Oh, were you?" Kira said, sarcastically. "Didn't seem like it."

"Well that's because you've only fought me twice. Dante would know because he's fought me more times."

Kira scoffed and put her hands on her hips. "Whatever! Just admit that I'm a better fighter then you."

"Why would I lie?"

Kira grit her teeth and put her fists down by her sides again. "Listen man-"

"Do you always fight so messily?"

"That's it!" Kira yelled as she took out Amor and pointed it at Vergil.

He smiled slightly and looked at the ground as he chuckled softly. "It's so funny when you're mad."

Kira gaped at Vergil as he started laughing.

Once he stopped, Kira glared at him. "Sorry," Vergil said, still smiling a little.

Kira huffed and walked away, putting Amor in its holster.

Vergil shook his head and followed her. "Let's go to the park," he said.

Kira looked at him. Her conscience was screaming at her to say no. Stay away from this man, it was saying. He's nothing but trouble and Dante hates him.

"Sure," Kira said and followed him out.


End file.
